unaefandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Aroida
The Federal Republic of Aroida (Seragradic: Федератівная Республіка Еройна) is a nation primarily inhabited by the Aroians. Aroida consists of six planets, with Aroida Prime being the capital. It is located in the Gliese 687 system. The colors of Aroida's flag - dark gray, orange and blue - stand for racial equality, courage and patriotism. Aroida is one of the founding members of the Glasgow Alliance, a military organization created to protect other nations, and maintain order in the galaxy. The current president of the Glasgow Alliance, Branko Solneč, is from East Imnia oblast, Aroida. Names *English: Federal Republic of Aroida *German: Föderative Republik Aroida *Nekodan: Repùblica Federal de Eroia *Norsian: *Russian: Федеративная Республика Ародия *Seragradic: Федератівная Республіка Еройна *Spanish: República Federal de Aroya *Ukrainian: Федеративна Республіка Аройда History Establishment and independence In 2407, the Aroian Space Colonization Agency (also known as ASCA) established several colonies in the Gliese 687 system. Many years later, in 2581, the Aroian colonies declared independence from the Eastern Union and formed the Aroian Republic. 2459 protests In 2412, scientists began researching the possibility of reading the mind of an individual by developing several nanobots that could be injected into someone's head. These nanobots would collect data and transmit them to a nearby computer. When desired, the operator of the nanobots (i.e. the person collecting the data) could order the nanobots to shut down and leave the body. At the time it was highly experimental and classified, but on January 21, 2459 scientists released their first public prototypes. Within days of the first release, many citizens of major cities (and even smaller ones) protested against the development of such nanobots. On March 25, 2459, the government came to an agreement with the protesters, but not before 549 people died and 1 934 people were injured. The government prohibited the research on mind-reading and ordered all nanobots to be destroyed. Aroida-H.A.S. war In 2581, just a few months after the declaration of independence was signed, the Aroian government announced plans to colonize supposedly uninhabited planets in a neighbouring system. What they didn't know that the system wasn't uninhabited and in fact part of a small empire. The colonists settled down on an uninhabited planet and called it Aroida VI, but soon afterwards tensions with the H.A.S., the native species of the system, began to rise. The Aroian people realized that they could not win a potential war without increasing their military strength and they started to produce ships on massive scale. Less than a year later, on February 7, 2582, the H.A.S. declared war on the Aroian Republic. Aroida VI was one of the first colonies to be attacked. None of the colonists survived. One day later an armada of H.A.S. ships reached Aroida Prime. Most of the Aroian ships were still unfinished, but planetary defenses were succesful in repelling the H.A.S. attackers. On the same day it was decided to increase the building rate of warships and two months later there were more than two thousand warships. It wasn't enough to beat the H.A.S. in their own space, but defending the Aroian Republic itself proved to be succesful. During the first few days of the war, the H.A.S. released poisonous gas into Aroida III's atmosphere. More than five million inhabitants where killed. This incident was one of the reasons for the Aroians to consider replacing body parts with cybernetic implants. When the war finally ended on November 29, 2604, a treaty was signed, but both sides had heavy casualties and many ships, space stations and buildings were destroyed. In order to make themselves stronger during future wars, the Aroian people changed several parts of their bodies with cybernetic implants to improve their strength, vision, speed and intelligence. The war had significant impact on the Aroian people. Military strength started to become a priority and even after the war, many warships were built. In essence, the war changed the believes and entire culture of the Aroians. Foundation of the Union of Aroida and Evaria After the nuclear disaster of 2672 on Earth, contact with Earth was lost and both the Aroian and Evarian peoples agreed that a union between the two republics was needed. The two republics officially united six months later to form the Union of Aroida and Evaria. The Aroian Civil War While most of the population agreed with the foundation of the UNAE, less than 15 percent of the population did not. They found giving up Aroida's independence was a mistake and felt that the Aroian government had become corrupt. In 2674, the Aroian Resistance Movement was found. Their ultimate goal was to regain Aroida's independence. This eventually caused a full scale civil war, which started on October 27, 2675. The resistance movement was in control of more than 60% of the fleet and of Aroida III, Aroida IV and Aroida V. The local government officials were replaced by members of the resistance movement and a new Aroian republic was declared. Because the resistance movement was in control of most of the fleet, intervention was difficult, but the Aroian Bureau of Investigations sent several task forces to occupied territory. Their mission was to infiltrate the government and regain control. On January 19, 2683, the UNAE regained control of Aroida IV. Seven weeks later, they regained control of Aroida III. Another week later, they regained control of Aroida V. On May 9, a treaty was signed. The resistance movement was dissolved and Aroida III, IV and V reintegrated into the UNAE as part of the Aroian subdivision. More than 200,000 people were killed and 359,000 million people were wounded. Military presence in Aroida During the Aroian Civil War, riots were common and major cities were no longer as safe as they used to be. President Pjotr Domeč declared martial law in all cities with a population of at least 200,000, which affected around 75% of the cities. Military troops were deployed on the streets and curfews were enforced by the military as well. Crime rate instantly decreased. After the war, several members of the Aroian Council vetoed a resolution to end martial law on all planets. The law hasn't been changed ever since, even though the UNAE Council has been urging to end the martial law for more than two hundred years. Independence from the UNAE On June 11, 3264, Aroida declared independence from the UNAE to form the Federal Republic of Aroida. Military personnel and ships were recalled to Aroida on the same day. Citizenship was granted to both Evarian citizens living on Aroida at the time of independence and ethnic Aroians. The independence of Aroida was relatively peaceful, aside from riots in some of the bigger cities. With several days, Aroida adopted a new flag, based on its old one, and reinstated Spanish as an official minority language. A little more than a month later a new currency was adopted. First Intergalactic War Within days after Aroida declared independence, the H.A.S. launched several attacks on Ziveriu, attempting to disable several ship construction facilities. They managed to destroy 27 (from 1,249) facilities before most of the 213 attacking ships were destroyed by the Aroian fleet. Tensions with the Inehas Empire began to rise immediately and the Aroian government urged them to break of their attacks. Aroida retaliated three weeks later and in return, destoyed several Hassian outposts. The Inehas empire followed by destroying seven exploration vessels close to the Aroida-Inehas border (but were still all in Aroian space) On July 19, 3264, Aroida declared war on Inehas and sent a total of 3,000 ships into Hassian space. Their mission was to get rid of the Hassian threat and establish a democratic government. Location Aroida and all of its five planets are located in the Gliese 687 system, in the constellation of Draco. It is approximately 15 light years away from Earth. Ziveriu (formerly known as Aroida II) is the closest planet to the star Alain and is therefore the hottest planet in Aroida. Demographics Aroida used to have a diverse society with many cultures and languages. Over the years this has changed a lot and now most citizens are Aroian, albeit with various backgrounds. There are still several minority groups, such as Evarians. Most Evarian communities in Aroida are on Nekodiu. Five of six planets are heavily populated, Venadiu not so much. A slightly more detailed list is displayed below. *'Aroida Prime:' 10,141,987,000 inhabitants *'Ziveriu:' 3,273,144,000 inhabitants *'Venadiu:' 4,975,000 inhabitants *'Nekodiu:' 1,151,872,000 inhabitants *'Irezaniu:' 1,219,558,000 inhabitants *'Aroje Letopiu:' 2,427,326,000 inhabitants Religion Aroida's main religion is reincarnation, which is practiced by 89% of the population. Approximately 5 percent of the population is atheist. Another 5 percent of the population believes in Buddhism or Hinduism. While religious intolerance is high on Aroida, Atheism, Buddhism and Hinduism are the most accepted religious. Just like on Ensborg, most of the population felt that Christianity let them down. In 2615 about 67% of the population stated reincarnation as their religion, compared to only 12% in 2570. As of 3264, less than 1 percent of the population stated an Abrahamic religion as their religion. Languages Official languages and recognized minority languages The official language of Aroida is Seragradic, also referred to as Modern Aroian Seragradic, spoken natively by about 98% of the population. Seragradic is a North Slavic language, originating in the city of Seragrada, Lithuania. It's considered one of the easier Slavic languages to learn, because it has only 2 cases and lacks palatalization for the most part. Seragradic is also the official language of the government, although English is used for international (and business) purposes. English is the second-most spoken language in Aroida, and was an official language during the UNAE-period. After Izabela Silazeč's election, she lowered the status of English to a minority language. While English was spoken by more than 94% of the population, it was rarely used between Aroians who both spoke Seragradic. The English spoken in Aroida is based on North American English, specifically the English spoken in the northern United States and southern Canada. Ten most spoken minority languages (L1) # English: 103,393,000 speakers # Nekodan: 52,544,000 speakers # Norsian: 14,048,000 speakers # Spanish: 12,097,000 speakers # Ukrainian: 9,570,000 speakers # Russian: 8,284,000 speakers # Bulgarian: 4,319,000 speakers # Serbian: 3,225,000 speakers # Swedish: 2,675,000 speakers # Tyrian: 2,317,000 speakers Script usage In Aroida there are two official scripts. These are Cyrillic and Latin. Cyrillic is used for writing Seragradic, while Latin is used for writing English, Norsian and Spanish. The majority of the Aroian people uses Cyrillic (sometimes even when writing English), however there are still groups who use the Latin alphabet on a daily base. The use of Cyrillic, however, is heavily promoted by the government as an attempt to restore Aroida's identity. Culture During the colonization period many settlers came from other countries and influenced the Aroian culture to what it is today. Most Aroians prefer to keep to themselves and feel uncomfortable discussing their personal lives with strangers. They are also known for rarely smiling in public. However, once you get to know them they can be quite hospitable and close friends. Sending gifts is customary in Aroida and Aroians will always try to find an excuse to do so. It is considered very rude to decline. Aroians eat four times a day, since they have to sleep less. Their first meal is around 8am and consists of coffee or tea, sour rye soup and baguettes. Their second meal is around 12pm and most commonly consists of sandwiches and again, tea. At 4pm the third meal takes place and is basically a mixture of different kinds of food, such as rice and potatoes. The last meal is at 10pm and consists of tea or coffee and light snacks. Planets Aroida consists of five republics (commonly referred to as planets or inner territories) and one outer territory. Republics have a certain degree of autonomy and identity. They are able to create and enact new laws, collect taxes and hold regional elections, but are not legally allowed to declare independence or have their own government. Outer territories are countries within Aroida, which are included in its population count. The difference between republics and outer territories is the fact that outer territories have their own government, in some cases even their own form of economy. Republics ArojdiuGlavna.png|Aroida Prime AroidaII.png|Ziveriu AroidaIII.png|Venadiu NekodiuFlag.png|Nekodiu AroidaV.png|Irezaniu Outer territories Lethopa.png|Aroje Letopiu Military After the Aroida-HAS war, the Aroian people quickly began to restore their fleet and planetary defenses. More starship construction facilities were created every month and within ten years, the Aroian fleet consisted of more than three thousand ships, one thousand ships more than before. With the formation of the UNAE, Aroida and Evaria began to share their technology and many improvements were made to ships of both sides. Most of the UNAE fleet was constructed in Aroida, with the biggest construction site being in orbit of Ziveriu (at the time called Aroida II). Military service is compulsory from age 21 to 27, even in times of peace. Ground troups can be deployed fairly quickly with the use of transport ships. Most warships carry at least five hundred crewmembers and are massive. Science vessels usually carry no more than two hundred crewmembers. Aroida's fleet is huge and it is estimated there are almost two billion soldiers and other military personnel. Compared to the amount of soldiers on Earth in the 21th century, with almost half of Aroida's population, this number is extremely high. Military service is considered to be important and most parents strongly advise their children to stay in the army, even after their compulsory military service has been completed. The reason for this is very simple. Aroida has had a violent history. It was invaded by numerous other nations and genocide was not uncommon. Health Aroida has an average life expectancy of about two hundred fifty-eight years. Government officials consider health care to be a high priority. Aroian and Evarian medics have developed several procedures to extend life and improve cell regeneration. Medical research labs are located on Nekodiu. Traveling and transportation Domestic transport While flying cars do exist on Aroian planets, they are rare. Flying cars are becoming less and less popular every year, it is estimated that there are no more than 50,000 flying cars left in Aroida. The most common way to travel is by spacecrafts, aircrafts, or portable transportation devices, the latter one, obviously, being more common to transport onself from one point to another on the same planet. Portable transportation devices, also commonly referred to as PTDs in English and STZs in Seragradic. Unlike Evaria, roads are pretty much non-existent, there are only a few left for historical purposes. Road signs are not used anymore either, but there are still a few left of them as well. Names on road signs were written in both Cyrillic and Latin. Because signs haven't been updated ever since they were retired, most names are written in the pre-reform Seragradic. For example, Jezila is written as Йезіла rather than Єзіла, the latter being the modern spelling. Traveling to Aroida Visitors from nations other than Evaria and Usodan will need a visa before they are allowed to enter Aroian space. Visas will not be issued to visitors who have committed crimes in the last 50 years (this applies to visitors from any nation). Evarian and Usodanian visitors are not required to have a visa, just an identification card. Foreign relations Evaria Aroida maintains a stable relation with the Federal Republic of Evaria, even after the dissolution of the UNAE in 3264. Joined scientific research projects and military trainings haven't been discontinued and both governments are working to improve traveling between the two nations. Inehas Empire Tensions with the Inehas Empire (also known as the H.A.S. Empire) have never completely declined. Since Aroida's independence there have been several attacks on Aroian outposts and despite efforts from some government officials from both nations, tensions seem to be rising again. On July 19, 3264, Aroida declared war on Inehas. Usodan The Republic of Usodan strongly supported UNAE during war times and even after its dissolution Aroida and Usodan remained on good terms. During the Usodanian occupation of 3019 the UNAE sent several thousand ships to liberate Usodan and provided shelter for refugees. After Evaria, Usodan is the number 2 vacation spot for Aroian citizens. See also * Aroian Armed Forces * Fleet of the Federal Republic of Aroida * Oblasts of Aroida Category:Aroida Category:Nation